


A Rooftop Confession!?

by wishfulFeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pairings, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya gets his first love letter! He's a bit suprised to find out who it's from, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rooftop Confession!?

Nishinoya feels his heart soar out of his body and up into the sky as he opens his locker. He makes a noise of disbelief and almost starts crying from the pure emotion. Tanaka, walking behind him looks over. "I-Is that..." Tanaka says, eyes widening. Nishinoya viciously grabs the small folded piece of paper in his locker and pulls it close to his face, staring at the small heart drawn on the front. Nishinoya's face breaks out into the widest smile ever and he squats down holding the letter high above his head. "I got--" he shouts "my first confession letter!" Tanaka whips off his shirt and cheers until they both get scolded by a near by teacher. 

Nishinoya carefully unfolds the letter after the teacher leaves them alone. His heart pounds in his chest. Was this really happening? On the page in swirly handwriting, the following words were written: 

"Dear Nishinoya Yuu,   
Hello. This is quite embarrassing, but I want to confess my feelings to you. Please meet me on the rooftop after your volleyball practice. I'll wait for you as long as I can.   
From: someone who's always had their eyes on you."

Nishinoya squeals happily. "Tanaka! This is happening! This is seriously a thing that is happening! A real living girl has feelings for me!" The two high five just as the bell rings for next period. "I promise I'll tell you all about it once it happens!" Nishinoya tells Tanaka as he jogs away. 

Nishinoya feels like his several hours of class time take fifty years. His hair has greyed and his skin has wrinkled...he needs a cane now...just kidding. He nearly sprints from his last period to the locker room. Sugawara catches him just as he's entering, though. "Wow, Noya! What's got you so excited for practice today?" he asks cheerfully. "Sugawara...someone in the world finds me attractive..." Nishinoya replies, an actual tear dripping down his cheek. Sugawara is too confused to try and continue the conversation as Nishinoya walks away to change. 

Once everyone has arrived for practice, Daichi and Sugawara give everyone the instructions for practice that day. A short workout, some running, and then a practice game. They quickly begin the workout, Daichi instructing them as they all worked at the same time. Nishinoya looks around at his fellow team mates, seeing how their form was and if he could embarrass any of his precious underclassmen. But his eyes land on Asahi and he can't help thinking 'Damn, boy' as he admires his friends muscles. As he stares, Asahi catches him and smiles back his nervous dorky smile. Nishinoya's heart skips a beat even though he's absolutely not at all gay. 

When they run Nishinoya finishes his laps the fastest, trying to burn off his excited energy. It doesn't work though, because during the practice game he hits Yamaguchi in the face. After that, Yamaguchi chases him around the gym while Nishinoya screams in terror and Daichi is trying to hard to stop laughing to stop them. Hinata approaches Kageyama and says "See! Even senpai does it, so you can't get mad at me!" Kageyama plainly responds "But someone still got mad at him." Hinata stares back blankly before hopelessly returning to his spot. 

Nishinoya is once again the first to enter the locker room even though Tsukishima tells him he should stretch before changing. Nishinoya is too busy being totally popular with the ladies (actually, just a single person,) to listen to you, Tsukki. Nishinoya changes at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth, that's right! Then he rushes over to a sink and fixes his super sexy hair as best as he can. "I look good," Nishinoya says, posing a few times in mirror and seeing how manly he could look. Hinata catches him, but instead of mocking him or getting mad, he happily joins in. Now that's a good kouhai! 

Nishinoya, after teaching Hinata how too look super hot, lightly jogs up to the roof top, wanting to get there quickly but not get sweaty again. When he makes it to the rooftop the sky is already a beautiful hue of Karasuno orange. Nishinoya feels that it's destiny. As Nishinoya waits, Asahi joins him on the roof. "Hey Asahi! What are you doing here?" Nishinoya asks happily skipping over. "Oh...I came to see you, actually," Asahi says, a nervous smile on his face. "Aw! Man you're so nice! But I'm kinda waiting for someone else up here. I got a letter from a girl saying she wanted to confess to me up here!" 

"Eh, um...actually Nishinoya, that's the thing," Asahi starts. Nishinoya tilts his head. Did the girl tell Asahi to tell him that she chickened out? All of a sudden, Asahi shouts "N-Nishinoya! I like you! More than a friend, I mean." 

"W-What!?" Nishinoya blurts, taken aback. "Asahi, are you saying you're the girl who wanted to confess to me?" Nishinoya asks. "I'm not a girl, but basically yes," Asahi responds. Asahi avoids eye contact with Nishinoya and nervously says "Please at least give me a chance. Just one date?" Nishinoya grins. "Yeah!" Asahi's face brightens in the sunset's beautiful hues. "Noya, thank you!" he says "I'm very happy you accept my feelings. I promise I won't make you regret it!" 

"It's chill dude! For a guy you're pretty hot. For a girl, you'd be kinda scary, but you're not a girl, so it's all good," Nishinoya assures him, giving him a thumbs up. Asahi laughs, smiling happily, his furrowed brow leaving his face, making him look a lot friendlier. "Now excuse me for just a moment," Nishinoya says. He runs over to the edge of the roof top. "I'm gay! I think." he screams. He can hear from below Yamaguchi yell delightedly "I knew it! Fork over the money, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> Another way I wanted to end this was that Nishinoya would tell everyone this story and then the next day they'd also all find love letters in their lockers from their special someones. Do with that what you please!


End file.
